Loose Endings
by DarkRomanceAddict
Summary: My thoughts on what happened after Robin's death in series 3. Tying up all the last little bits about what happens next... for everyone. O/S.


**Hi, **

**I love this series, and I felt like writing this one shot when I was having a bad day. **** It's just a short piece on what I think happened after Robin died at the end of series 3. **

**Review! And send me some love! **

**Btw I promise to update my other FF's soon! **

**DarkRomanceAddict**

"He looks like he's at peace." Little John gruffly mumbled. Kate sniffed, and Much roughly wiped away a tear.

"He is. He's with Marian." Much said firmly. Kate whimpered at the mention of Marian, her dead rival, as she thought of her.

They all stood around the body of the legend that was Robin Hood. A small smile adorned his features, and as Little John had said, he looked at peace.

"He didn't deserve to die!" cried Kate, and she flung herself into Much's arms. The startled ex-manservant hesitantly wrapped his arms around the weeping woman. His face indicated his shock at this, but also his understanding. He knew only too well the pain which she was now feeling.

"Come, we must bury him. I think he may prefer Locksley to be his final resting ground? Don't you?" Friar Tuck spoke up. He rested a hand on Much's shoulder. "You knew him best, where do you think he would like to be buried?"

Much thought about this. "On the top of the hill, where the trees hang over and there is a beautiful view of the entire village. He used to love it there..." He broke off with a sob. Tuck nodded, and together he and Archer picked up Robin's body, and prepared to carry it home.

Much gently disentangled himself from the still weeping Kate, and went to help his friends. This was his master, and he was going to assist in this last duty to his master. Determinedly, he went and grabbed Robin's legs. And Little John lit up a torch.

"We go to Locksley" he declared, and began to lead the way through the darkening forest. Kate followed on behind, her tears flowing swiftly down her cheeks.

Robin looked down from his place in heaven. One arm solidly round his beautiful wife, Marian. His features were heavy; as he watched his friends carry his body through the forest and home again.

"It will be alright." She reassured him. "They're strong, and they are Robin Hood now." She squeezed his hand gently. He smiled softly.

"They will. Now the sheriff is dead and Isabella with him, life will become better. I am sure that Prince John will also receive his comeuppance soon."

Marian sighed, she was almost completely content, but one thing had troubled her as she had watched down on her true love. Knowing his wife as well as he did, he knew something was on her mind. Grinning impishly he looked down at her.

"What is it, my wife?" she smiled too, pride filled her at the thought that he was hers, and she was his.

"Isabella and Kate." A bit of ice filled her voice here. Robin felt slightly uneasy.

"I tried to forget the pain I felt. It hurt so much, constantly, I used them. I tried to feel something other than pain at love lost, but they only numbed it slightly. Everything was a constant reminder of my feelings for you and I just couldn't escape". He turned his tortured gaze upon her, and she felt her heart twist in her chest. He looked away, afraid of what he could see her in eyes, but his arm tightened around her. He couldn't let her go. He never could.

Marian felt her heart throb painfully. Swallowing the lump in her throat she told herself to be honest to herself here. She had to set them free.

"Robin, I know. And I forgive you, what you did was not fair to them, but I couldn't expect you to live on your own forever! You were supposed to be a father, and I hate it that this has been torn from you, you are a good man, and I wish that you were still alive so that you could continue to help the poor. But, I am also glad you are here, for I am selfish, and I want you; no I need you!" taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued. "We can be happy here, we can watch our friends and King Richard, you have rid the world of the sheriff and you pulled Guy out of his hell and made him confront the goodness within! Now, please, forgive yourself my love, and let us rest here forever."

Robin was looking at her. The love and utter amazement at his wife's speech filled him, and he gazed at her with complete adoration and love. She was right. She was always right. Oh how he loved her. So, so deeply. He felt calm, content, and at peace. With a carefree laugh he swung her up into the air and together their lips met in a passionate kiss. _Forever and ever... _

Silence.

It was deafening. All of them, so many villagers, Much, Kate, Friar Tuck, little John and Archer. They all stood there in silence. Tears had been wept, and a numb sensation had taken place in many peasants hearts. Robin Hood was dead. And his funeral was simple. They didn't care about the fact that he'd been outlawed. To them he was better than any ruling tyrant.

He had been buried in holy land; the church couldn't not accept Robin Hood into the land of the lord. The man was good. He had helped hundreds. He had brought home to thousands. He was a legend. Even 2000 years later, the priest was certain the memory would live on.

Finally, he drew the sign of the cross in the air above the fresh grave and silently departed. This was taken as a sign, villagers started to depart, and sound filtered into the air once more. Soon, only the gang of outlaws remained. Kate sniffed. Her tears threatened to break free. A simple wooden crucifix stood as a grave marker until the ground had hardened enough for a sculptor to make something more durable.

Archer un-expectantly bent down. "Brother. I am sorry we didn't have more time. I promise I will remember you, and honour you as you rightly deserve."

He crossed himself, and then stood up once more. Much placed his hand on Archer's shoulder. "As shall I master, as shall I". Archer gave a grateful smile to his new brother, and Much returned this.

The other outlaws murmured in agreement, as they said their goodbyes. They prepared to leave, but just before they left the consecrated ground Much and Little John paused at another fresh grave.

"Goodbye Allan, my brother. I shall never forget you". Much said this with as much dignity as he could muster, though tears threatened to spill over.

Little John just gave a gruff nod of respect to the grave before leaving. He had no words.

They left the graveyard. Not one looked back. They had promises to keep.

_10 years later..._

Much sighed wearily, he was exhausted. He could hear the sound of a weeping child and his wife's attempts to get it to sleep. Finally, after several more moments the crying quietened once more and he heard a gentle sigh of relief from his wife. Her footsteps gently sounded on the stairs as she departed to their bed chamber. He sighed again. Looking down at the parchment he had been working on he made a decision, no more work that night. Clumsily, he got up and prepared to follow his wife. Firstly though, he paused by his children's room. Looking in, he saw them, his pride and joy. His eldest, a daughter, Marian of Bonchurch. She was 6 summers old, and so beautiful. Her mother shone out of her, and he could have sworn she'd inherited her namesake's stubbornness. His three year old son, Robin of Bonchurch. His wife had suggested the name, and he'd wept in gratitude. Yes. His best friend lived on in his son. Finally, their new born babe, Matilda. The stubborn midwife had died only a short while ago, but his wife had wanted to acknowledge the woman. The name suited their child.

Smiling, he carried on upstairs, arriving at their room he looked lovingly at his wife. She smiled happily at him.

Yes, he was happy with his life, he reflected. The land was at peace once John had died, and the country was recovering. He had been given the land he'd once been promised and he'd found Eve. His beautiful Eve was now his wife. His peasants were happy; they lived well now, as did the rest of Nottingham. He felt that Robin and Marian were happy in heaven, still in love and at peace. Much had nothing to complain about, and he went off to sleep with a gentle smile on his face.

Archer groaned. He'd woken from another nightmare. He heard a sound, and he turned around to see his second wife turning in her sleep. Archer got up as he tried not to wake her. He wanted to think in peace. Idly, he thought back to how he'd gotton here. He had been acknowledged as Robin of Lockleys's only blood relation, and because of this he had gained all his titles. This had lead to his first marriage, with Kate. She had once fancied his brother, and Archer had thought her dim. But she had bore him a son, Guy of Locksley, even though she had died in childbirth. His new wife, Eleanor was adequate though. He quite liked her. No children yet though.

He had tried to do all his brother would want him to do, and he felt that he was fair. Friar Tuck now worked in the local church, Little John worked at chopping the wood. He had earned a grudging amount of respect from most outlaws. The sheriff of Nottingham wasn't a bad man. Fair and just. Archer liked him. He was happy, and daily he thanked his brother and his wife. He had kept his promise, and they were at rest.


End file.
